


Everything Is (Kinda) Normal

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Tumblr Made Me Do It [8]
Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Nobody is Dead, Post-Series, Tumblr Prompt, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jay wasn't one to be so bold as to actually ask anyone out <b>ever</b>, but if he was to wait on Tim to muster up the minerals then he'd be waiting an eternity.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Is (Kinda) Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on Tumblr:
> 
>  <http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/114530381100/imagine-person-a-walking-person-b-home-from-their>

It had been Jay that ultimately asked Tim out.

Jay wasn't one to be so bold as to actually ask anyone out _ever_ , but if he was to wait on Tim to muster up the minerals then he'd be waiting an eternity. So, Jay meekly asked Tim out to dinner, seeing as how neither of them have had a nice hot meal in God knows how long, and surprisingly Tim obliged. Well, he had actually said _sure whatever, crazier things have happened_ , but Jay could tell Tim was just trying to sound casual about it when in reality he was brimming over with butterflies in his stomach.

The restaurant wasn't anything too fancy, but it was certainly an upgrade from quickie mart junk and fast food they had been living on for the past four years. They didn't talk much over dinner because neither of them hadn't been on a date since before this whole fiasco started, and even then they weren't very _experienced_ in the dating scene. Truth be told, neither Tim nor Jay knew much about each other to begin with aside from their connection to Alex and Marble Hornets.

Jay was this first to break the silence that had gradually built up around the course of dinner.

"So, what were you going to college for?" Jay inquires, moving his food around with his fork proactively.

"Nothing too exciting," Tim assures, avoiding the question because that wasn't his life anymore.

"I'm still curious," Jay presses, looking up from his plate to see that Tim is already staring at him.

They both look away almost immediately because the whole scenario had seemed so awkward and taboo to them. Tim never knew how to express himself in the right way and Jay was just terrible with words. He was a horrible liar and he couldn't hold a conversation, which was why he was intent on finally getting to know Tim. After all, they were essentially stuck together for life, having survived the same ordeal.

"It must have been something you cared about or else you wouldn't have gone to college in the first place," Jay comments, turning back to his mostly finished meal.

"Music," Tim confesses shortly, taking a sip of his drink. "For the most part."

"I knew it had to be something creative," Jay supplies, smiling more to himself. He can see Tim playing an assortment of different instruments.

"Why's that?" Tim asks, looking up at Jay with an inquisitive expression.

"The quiet ones are usually more expressive through different mediums. Always daydreaming. Always analysing the finer details of things."

"Am I _that_ obvious?" Tim questions with an amused huff.

"That's not a bad thing," Jay adds, reassuring Tim that he's actually interested in his passions. "It's actually refreshingly normal."

"As opposed to what, exactly?" Tim challenges, capturing Jay's attention once more but holding his gaze this time.

It isn't said with a particular tone, but Tim is genuinely curious as to what Jay perceives as _normal_ these days. Jay just shrugs, at a loss for any real answer.

"I dunno... Anything that has happened in the past four years, really," Jay replies and this seems to be the best answer Tim will ever get in regards to what is _normal_.

"Is that why we're here having dinner together?" Tim inquires, staring down at his plate. "Pretending to be normal?"

"Not the only reason..." Jay mutters in disdain, sighing at the fact that Tim has missed his true intentions entirely.

The rest of the dinner pretty much carries on like this, with failed attempts at getting to know each other and small talk that usually ends up awkwardly, but it's oddly comfortable. They haven't had a _normal_ life in such a long time that they forgotten who they are. For once, Jay and Tim aren't discussing plans on where to move to next or having to look over their shoulders for fear of being hunted down by a mad man.

The mad man in question was locked safely away in a psychiatric institution much like the one Tim had lived in as a child. Neither of them ever brought it up though. It was best to keep some skeletons in the closet. They didn't know where Jessica was or what had become of Brian, but they agreed that it was probably best that they were none the wiser about their status. Still, there were certain moments when either of them felt like they were being watched. Whether it was Brian or Totheark, whoever that could be, was a complete mystery.

Jay tried not to think of that when he was walking Tim home later that evening. It was cold out and Jay neglected to wear a jacket even though he knew it was going to be an overcast. Tim makes a comment saying they should've just drove, but Jay defends himself by reminding Tim that he was sick of driving, at least for the time being. Which was kind of the truth. Jay wanted to walk because he didn't want their _date_ to end.

It was so cold outside that Jay could see his breath and the tip of his nose felt frozen. His hands were also cold and clammy to the touch. He spared a quick glance over at Tim, noticing his hands were promptly stuffed into his jacket pockets. Jay wanted to reach out and hold Tim's hand, not only because his own were freezing, but because it felt like the proper thing to do after a date. He could ask, but he didn't want Tim to feel pressured either.

Either way, Jay doesn't get a chance to ask Tim as it starts to rain in a light sprinkle at first then swiftly transitions into a full on downpour. They both stop underneath a nearby lamppost to shoot their gaze towards the sky, getting an eyeful of rain before quickly ducking their head. Jay wraps his arms around himself, coaxing warmth into his body.

Tim takes notice of Jay's predicament, acting swiftly to unzip his jacket and drape it over Jay's shoulders as a shield from the rain. Jay looks up at Tim, slightly stunned by his act of chivalry. Jay always figured Tim was a gentleman and he was glad he was correct in his assumption as Tim pulled him closer to keep him warm as best as he could.

They stand there for what seems like the longest time, not knowing what exactly to do, before Tim shifts slightly beside Jay. This prompts Jay to turn back towards Tim to find him staring at him for the third time this night. His gaze is unwavering and it has Jay's cheeks filling in with a tint of pink that is not entirely from the cold.

Jay's eyes are wide and his skin is slick from the rain, giving him the appearance of something otherworldly altogether. This is only amplified by the lamppost above them as it illuminates Jay in a perfect halo of light and splash back from each droplet of water. Tim is captivated by the beauty of this moment, by the beauty of Jay, and he can't think of anything else other than to kiss Jay right here and now as if the world around them doesn't exist.

Tim slowly turns Jay back towards the lamppost to press him up against the cold metal and cups Jay's face in his hands to pull him into a soft kiss. Jay gasps into it as a result of being caught off guard, but relaxes into it when Tim presses against him, still trying to keep him warm. Tim takes his time with settling into the kiss, keeping it relatively PG with tiny pecks and loose lipped kisses until Jay is comfortable enough for something more intimate.

Jay gently pushes Tim back for a brief second, catching his breath and staring dazedly up at Tim.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this," Jay suggests with a small voice, glancing around them haphazardly.

"Oh..." Tim lets out on a breath he had been holding. Almost as if he's disappointed. He becomes despondent and shifts away from Jay a little bit, hanging his head down. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so forward. Just seeing you under this light in the rain made me wanna... Just... Sorry."

Jay panics when Tim steps away from him even more to put some space between them and grabs Tim by the lapels of his jacket, pulling him back in.

"No... I want you to kiss me," Jay tells Tim, pressing his hands against the warmth of Tim's chest. "Just not here, ya know? We don't know if _he's_ still watching us or not."

"I say let him watch," Tim boasts, cupping Jay's face once more before capturing him in another kiss.

This time Tim is more forward, opening his mouth against Jay's with the knowledge that Jay _wants_ this, _wants him_ , spurring him on. Jay whimpers into the kiss this time, struggling to keep up with Tim's enthusiasm and getting lost in the sensation of it all. Jay doesn't mind the fact that he's getting soaked through to the skin right now, but if Tim keeps this up any longer than they're going to have a bigger problem than Totheark being a peeping Tom.

Tim breaks the kiss to leave a trail of kisses along Jay's neck and, in turn, licking the droplets of water collecting at the hollow of his throat. Jay gasps when Tim nips lightly at the skin around his adam's apple and runs his hands through Tim's soaked hair. He can feel more sensitive skin press uncomfortably against the soaked denim of his pants and he chokes back a whine.

"That's not the only reason why," Jay gasps, gripping Tim's hair to pull him back a little.

Tim parts from him and looks down when Jay gestures downwards with a nod of his head, indicating that he's a little too _excited_ to be out in public right now.

"Oh."

"Plus it's cold and raining," Jay adds with a little chuckle. Tim nods in agreement. "So what do we do about this?"

"I dunno," Tim says, slicking his drenched hair back before offering, "My place?"

"Sure. Yeah," Jay replies nervously, licking his lips that still have the remnants of Tim on them. "Your place. Let's do it."

Tim raises an eyebrow.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Jay quickly gushes, rambling out of embarrassment and nervousness. "I mean, I want to eventually when you're comfortable enough-- I just meant--"

"It's fine, Jay. I know what you meant," Tim assures him with a smile.

It's the first _genuine_ smile Jay has seen Tim make since forever and he longs to see that expression grace Tim's face more often. Tim pulls Jay back over to his side, draping his jacket over Jay once more in a silent promise that means he's not going anywhere any time soon. And for the first time, Jay feels _safe_.

"Come on," Tim beckons, pulling Jay alongside him. "Let's go _home_."

Jay feels _normal_.


End file.
